Talk:Wintersday Gift
Wintersday Gift Statistics Updated January 3, 2008 by Rmickey Wintersday 2007 Statistics Wintersday 2006 Statistics 2006 & 2007 Wintersday Gift Statistics of samples of 500 and greater End edits by Rmickey 3 January 2008 Statistics ← moved from talk:Wintersday 2006 Note: Any rows added after Xapheus' data has not been calculated into the total gifts and percentages. Xapheus 04:13, 4 January 2007 (CST) Thought it would be of benefit to make a table for this. --JP 11:51, 1 January 2007 (CST) :Good idea - I deleted my previous comments and put my total stats into table (I hope I didnt mess anything as table has different order of items than mine :P) Rafal 13:22, 1 January 2007 (CST) :Removed interim percentages and added totals to make it easier to drop into Excel for recalculation Separ 13:34, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::I've updated my amount (added 300 opened gifts: 222->522) but I dont have Excel for autoupdate results - please can someone do it for me ;) Rafal 08:22, 2 January 2007 (CST) My numbers - 16 of 1 rainbow, 17 of 1 peppermint, 12 of 2 wintergreen, 13 of 1 tonics, 9 of 2 spiked, 19 of 2 nogs, 27 of 2 summoners, 20 of 2 cakes, 7 of 10 shards - total of 140. no time to put it in the table. but feel free to add it and strike my comment. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 00:44, 2 January 2007 (CST) -moved to table - Greven 01:11, 2 January 2007 (CST) I won't put mine in table because I don't have an accurate count of the number of CC shards I got (since they were used in the ring game). But I'll post something anyway. 12 Yuletide, 11 (22) spiked Eggnog, 14 (28) regular eggnog, 9 (18) Wintergreen CC, 19 (38) Fruitcake, 11 Rainbow CC, 4 Peppermint. Parenthesis represent the number of items. The number outside of parenthesis is the actual number of gifts. Xapheus 04:04, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Add- 13 (26) Snowman Summoners. Since the gift collector appeared, I posted better results to the table, and recalculated everything. Xapheus 14:03, 2 January 2007 (CST) By looking at results it seems that gifts were "programmed" to give 3 common contents (with chance 15%), 5 uncommon (10%) and one rare (5%). Rafal 08:36, 2 January 2007 (CST) :I agree. I updated the table and it looks even more likely. Xapheus 14:03, 2 January 2007 (CST) :That being said, should we remove our experimental values from the actual article and pass Rafal's thoughts (15/10/5) as fact? Xapheus 14:13, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::Looking at the numbers, I vote yes. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:22, 2 January 2007 (CST) I clarified the disclaimer concerning drop probabilities. Just for reference, the equation for N samples is E = 1 / (2 * sqrt(N)) for the (usual) one sigma confidence level, which for N = 2070 is a bit over 1%. Quite a catch there, Foo! --Tmakinen 04:10, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Hehe, thanks. I'm proud to supply EXACTLY half the data. too bad kurt isn't here to supply data from another 5000 presents... (and I was worried about clicking my mouse 3000 times for those...) :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:09, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::1140/2070 > 0.5. You actually supplied about 55% percent (which isn't exactly half) unless I'm reading something wrong in the data. Xapheus 16:57, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::No, you are right. I just thought of 70/140 instead of 140/70 :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:43, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::Haha, glad we could help eachother with math. (Recall Talk:Wintergreen_weapon, haha.) Xapheus 04:12, 4 January 2007 (CST) Winter Gift quoteThis article is about the Wintersday Gifts of 2006 and 2007. For the similarly named Winter Gifts of 2005 and 2006, see Winter Gift./quote This is incorrect, you can get Winter Gifts in 2007. : Sorry forgot to sign this Unindal 22:34, 25 December 2007 (UTC) time "After a time if a gift has not been claimed by the owner they are available to anyone." I think it's 10 minutes as in explorable areas. Poke 09:59, 1 January 2007 (CST) :Yeah. Everyone was scurrying to get the AFK ppl's presents. Rokasomee 11:53, 1 January 2007 (PST) those percentage's dont add up to 100% for : * Common (15%) contents o 2 Eggnogs (15.1%) o 2 Fruitcakes (15.1%) o 2 Snowman Summoner (15.4%) * Uncommon (10%) contents o 2 Spiked Eggnogs (10.4%) o 1 Yuletide Tonic (9.9%) o 2 Wintergreen Candy Canes (10.2%) o 1 Rainbow Candy Cane (9.7%) o 1 Peppermint Candy Cane (9.8%) * Rare (5%) contents o 10 Candy Cane Shards (4.2%) 15.1 + 15.1 + 15.4 + 10.4 + 9.9 + 10.2 + 9.7 + 9.8 + 4.2 = 99.8% ( according to my uber-maths & google ) and yes, i was bored... ^^ 81.206.79.118 14:47, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :so what? -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 12:11, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :From the page... ::Note: Percentages in parenthesis related to item likelihood are not official but estimates based on opening a total of 2070 gifts. They thus have a margin of confidence of about 1%. :Problem solved tbh GregPalo 13:03, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::Dunno what a margin of confidence is, but it makes sense either way. If it was 15.14% instead of just 15.1%... It's rounded down and you'd get that difference, yeh. --'Naoroji' 14:49, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Finale Wintersday Gifts They now appear directly in your inventory. Pandelume 12:31, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Aw crap. That takes the fun out of it! Now people are encouraged to just afk all day and by so doing get more than those of us who are energy- or energy bill-conscious enough to turn off our computers. Plus, this means no more cramming fruitcake into my face and racing to get to afker's stuff first. Bleh. Oh well. At least this means my necro won't have to be the one I send to the finales (she's going for the title). Qing Guang 22:15, 1 January 2009 (UTC)